


Things You Said After You Kissed Me

by VioletEclipse1314



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, yee ok i'm trash let's get that over with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little Mabifica fic based on prompt 14 from this post http://caulfieldtxt.tumblr.com/post/111160574488/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a . hope you guys enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said After You Kissed Me

The first time they kissed, she let out a squeal before kissing her again a little too quickly. Their noses ended up crashing into each other and they laughed.

Pacifica fell in love all to quickly with that laugh.

The next time that she remembered, their kiss was fleeting. A quick peck, meant to be in parting, was punctuated by Mabel saying, “I love you.”

Without too much thought, Pacifica replied, “I love you too.” It wasn’t until she got in her car that she realized what just happened. She grinned the entire way home. (A grin quickly wiped off her face before she opened the doors, thrown back into the quiet of her house.)

Mabel always seemed to be kissing her in the middle of a conversation. “You look cute when you’re excited.”

"I just wanted to."

"Yolo." (Pacifica still can’t believe she actually used that.)

Pacifica remembers all of the kisses goodnight in the summer, how Mabel said every time without fail, “Sleep tight. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” She remembers the late night video chats during the school year, promises to go to sleep soon accompanied with rolled eyes and mimed kisses. She remembers Mabel’s fondness of giving forehead kisses. She remembers kissing Mabel’s nose and seeing her grin.

She remembers that one time Mabel made her a joke sweater that she wore out around town. The words “I’m a prissy pants” on her back for all to see. She stormed over to the shack only for Mabel to give her a quick kiss before sticking out her tongue. “Gotcha!”

She remembers Mabel kissing her cheeks and wiping away the tears. Mabel said, “It’ll be okay. It’s okay to cry.” Those words broke all of Pacifica’s resolve, her refusal to cry because it’s weak. She let herself fall into Mabel’s arms and let go of everything bundled in her. How quickly Mabel was able to cheer her up after, the way only she could.

She remembers how they grew up, how Mabel eventually moved to Gravity Falls for good, helping Stan with the shack and setting up her own art class. She remembers the nights spent comfortably in each other’s company, the silence broken occasionally by Mabel’s soft laugh after a soft kiss.

Mabel remembers her heart beating in her chest. She remembers fidgeting so much Pacifica threatened to tie her to the tree. Mabel remembers not being able to open the picnic basket properly, Pacifica asking what’s up with her today. She remembers taking a deep breath, launching into a speech, well more of a rant, about all her memories with Pacifica. She could see the realization dawn on her as she pulled out a small box. The question hadn’t even left her mouth. Pacifica cut her off, pulling her into a lingering kiss before saying yes.

And now, their hands joined and Mabel looking like she’s about to jump to the moon, they don’t wait for the priest to finish before they kiss.


End file.
